


To be Held by You

by fairytaleslayer



Series: Beau-Centric One Shots [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: All the time, Deflect Missiles, F/F, Healing hands, Hurt/Comfort, Mid 2x125, We've had an 'I love you' but I also just want them physically protecting each other, dope monk shit, just go feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleslayer/pseuds/fairytaleslayer
Summary: When Yasha takes the Corecut Dagger from Veth, Veth actually shoots her crossbow. And Beau will never allow Yasha to be hurt.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Beau-Centric One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312556
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	To be Held by You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little 'what if' scenario where Veth reacted a bit more violently when they were trying to take the dagger from her. Prime opportunity for a tiny bit of hurt/comfort from our best girls (Also that date has me screaming).

Beau watched it play out in slow motion. Yasha took the stupid, probably cursed dagger from Veth, only for the halfling to immediately draw her crossbow and aim it at Yasha. Yasha just stared Veth down, entirely unafraid. “Veth. Sit. _Down_ ,” she ordered, rage growing in her eyes.

“Give it back! It’s mine, give it back!” Veth shrieked. It was like they were back in the early days when Veth threatened them over every little thing. Back when she shot Beau in the chest just to see if Caduceus really could heal. The look in her eye was a little too feral.

Moving the way only a monk trained by the Soul could, Beau sprinted across the distance to get to Yasha’s side, snatching the bolt before it could find its way between her girlfriend’s ribs. “What the f-” Veth’s crossbow did its weird hiccup and spat another bolt out. “Shit!” Beau got her hand up, but only in time for it to not pierce her neck. Blinding pain shot through her as she stared at the bolt now sticking out of her hand. “Oh, I don’t like that,” she gulped. 

“PUT IT DOWN VETH!!” Yasha roared, thrusting Beau behind her. The halfling yelped and dropped the crossbow just as Jester got a hold of her pouch of diamond dust and threw a handful on her head, muttering to Artagan.

Yasha didn’t wait to hear the apologies spilling out of Veth once the spell had taken effect, choosing instead to haul Beau into her arms and out of the room for some privacy. “Let me see it?” she asked quietly once they were safe in Beau’s bedroom and she had set the monk down on the bed, all her anger gone in an instant.

“It’s okay. Really. Just took me by surprise,” Beau tried to dismiss it, waving it away. Which would have been more effective if an arrow wasn’t impaling her palm. Beau grimaced and held out both hands in Yasha’s direction, one with the still shocking red eye tattoo, the other with the bolt. “Look at me. I’m ruined,” she complained, appearing mightily disgruntled. 

Yasha couldn’t help chuckling, taking the hand she could fix in between her own two and doing her best to ignore the one she couldn’t. “You are not ruined,” she denied. “But bite down on something so I can get this out, okay?”

“What, you don’t think I’m tough?”

It was a tease. A goad. They both knew it, but Yasha responded anyway. “I think you’re - very tough - Beau. But I also think, maybe, you have an arrow sticking out of your hand, and you should let me take care of it?”

“It would be more embarrassing if they heard me scream, huh? And not the good kind of screaming,” Beau mused.

Yasha blushed a deep red, but managed to say, “They will know when it is the good kind of screaming, believe me.”

Beau froze, hand still in the air, eyes wide. “Uuuhhh....”

“Here.” Yasha handed Beau a strip of leather to put between her teeth. Beau obediently bit down, still processing the flirtation. While Beau was distracted, Yasha quickly broke the pointed tip of the bolt off and pulled the shaft back out the way it had gone. Beau grunted but kept mostly quiet before sagging in relief when Yasha immediately used her healing to close up the hole. 

Beau spat out the leather and flexed her hand into a fist, testing the pain. “Thanks Yasha. That was - that heal is pretty great. Good - battle tactic, we’re not - in - battle,” she struggled with her words, tongue-tied as always around the barbarian. “Anyway. Not that I don’t mind you keeping all the healing for me, but why don’t you use it on the others?”

“Because - it’s, it’s a thing that’s ours, you know? At least, I think that it is? You also get hurt a lot and are the one closest to me usually, but I like that it is something I can do for you. Like the wings. I know that I grabbed Caleb that once a few days ago, but I almost brought them out before with the dragon to get you. Because that’s something I only want to share with you - I don’t know if that makes any sense,” Yasha muttered.

“Nah, I get it,” Beau said, trying her hardest to be nonchalant and not act like she was melting all over the place because that emotion was embarrassing. Fuck. “I was trying to get us the tower - for our date? But the Tomb Takers were there, and everything was a mess, and now _this_ -” she held up her left hand. “It just didn’t seem like a good time. But we’re in Nicodranas, I haven’t gone evil yet - maybe we can do it tomorrow?”

Yasha bit her lip but couldn’t hide the tiny smile that poked through. “I would like that - very much.”

Beau nodded resolutely. “Sweet. So. Tomorrow, then. Big day.” Gods this was so fucking awkward - why was it awkward? Why did real feelings suck so damn much? Even if they _were_ exciting and amazing and really fucking cool. Like Yasha. They sucked so fucking much. 

“Huh.” A hand lifted for knuckles to brush gently against Beau’s cheek. Just once, then Yasha dropped it again, another blush staining both their cheeks. “I know we said that we could call it off if the date doesn’t go well -”

“Yeah, no, absolutely. We can _totally_ forget all of this if it sucks.”

“I don’t want to forget this,” Yasha denied. “I like you Beau. A lot. And I don’t need to go on a date with you to - to confirm that. I’m actually - pretty sure I’m just in love with you? And there is so much that could go wrong in the next few weeks. We might all die, the world might end -”

“I might turn evil and kill you all,” Beau interrupted.

Yasha grimaced and shook her head. “I don’t think that’s possible. It might try and then kill you if you don’t do what it wants but - that sounds worse, actually. Forget I said that.”

“No, no! That actually sounds better I like that option.” It honestly _did_ sound better - like Beau could fight it until the end and keep it from using her for its likely evil, world ending or at least world dominating plans. “I mean - I’d rather that than having to live with myself afterward if I hurt any of you. Don’t - let me hurt any of you, okay?”

“That won’t happen,” Yasha said firmly. She had to believe that.

“Okay, no. Actually I need you to promise me. Because Caleb and I - a really fucking long time ago - agreed to check each other in case one of us started going bad. But we’re _both_ in this shit, and honestly, he’s too fucking curious to let it go before the end. Promise me that _you_ will stop this, Yash. Before it gets that bad. You’re the only one who could stop me.” Between her ability to stun opponents with her fists and being able to dodge around most damaging spells, only someone strong enough to resist her stun and powerful enough to take her down quickly would be able to put an end to any rampage Beau went on. She certainly wasn’t too humble to admit that. 

The look Yasha gave her near about broke Beau’s heart, but she held fast. “Beau … I can’t - I can’t hurt you. Not again.”

“I’m asking, Yash. Maybe it won’t come to that, but I have a really bad feeling about the next week or so. Don’t let me be like Lucien. I don’t want to be one of his lackeys. I might not have a lot of personal goals beyond this family, but I know potentially bringing about the end of the world isn’t fucking one of them.” 

“Beau.”

She shook her head. “Don’t make me beg, Yasha. There’s no self respect in that. But I’m not above it right now, so please. Promise me. _Promise_ me.”

“Okay! Okay Beau, I promise. Just - you promise to try and figure this out so it _doesn’t_ come to that. You’re the, the smartest person I’ve ever met Beau. If anyone can get you out of this it’s you.” Yasha glanced down, shaking her head with a grimace. “I don’t want to lose anyone else,” she admitted. “And I wouldn’t survive losing you.”

Beau reached out a hand, ignoring how it shook as she tried to comfort Yasha. Yasha, who had just confessed that she loved Beau and now Beau was maybe asking her to kill her. Gods, she was an asshole. “Yash…”

“I did not want to put that kind of pressure on you, I’m sorry,” Yasha rattled off. “But you need to know how important you are. To me - to all of us. You deserve to know how much we all love you.”

Well, that was a little overwhelming. Beau stuttered for a moment as she tried to come up with some kind of response. On a surface level, she knew that the Nein was a family - one she never wanted to go without again. And there had been a lot of talk of sticking together _as_ a family after - whatever this all was ended. Beau had the feeling that Caduceus wouldn’t stay with them forever, and Veth would likely go back to her family as well, but the other five of them - this was it for them. But it was so much more real when someone besides Beau put it into words. When _she_ said it, she could play it off like half a joke and pretend it didn’t matter to her as much as it did. She was getting better at letting her real emotions show, but it was still an instinct to be defensive and protect herself. To hear Yasha put all her hopes into words - that was a lot. A _good_ a lot, but still a lot. “I … love you too,” Beau finally murmured, carefully taking Yasha’s hand in her own. 

Yasha didn’t reply, but they stayed that way for a long moment, just holding hands with the reassurance that their affection and regard was mutual. Yasha seemed to slowly calm down the longer she could hold Beau, eventually pulling herself up onto the bed to gather Beau into her lap. The strong arms encircling her made Beau feel safer than she had in a long time. Secure - because Yasha _had_ her. 


End file.
